User talk:Erichv
You can leave me messages here. You too can create a user page where you can discuss your contributions to the wikicity. You need to create a login name first, and then a talk page is created for you to use. This is a test comment feel free to leave me another one. You add a comment by pressing the "+" sign at the top of the page. You're doing an excellent job! This looks fantastic! I've really found some very useful stuff here. I'll definitely be back. Mentoring Information Erich...This is a great resource for us to connect...not just Club to Club or District to District...but worldwide...I have left some general information for all on mentoring...Val Albert, Saratoga Springs, NY USA .doc support for toastmasters wikicity? Hello Erich. I was just archiving my talk page and came across a message that I'm not sure whether or not I'd already responded to. In case I haven't, I just wanted to explain that Wikicities does not allow .doc files to be uploaded since they constitute too great a security risk. They can contain viruses, which is why we encourage the text to be added to the wiki instead, where visitors can be sure it is safe. If you have any more questions, please let me know on the Central Wikicity. Angela (talk) 18:20, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) Did not expect anything less Once again, you did 4th Dimension proud. I will advertise this site as wide and far as possible. Keep it up, E. Louise I think I'm Getting the hang of it. Hi Erich, I really like the way we have opened up some individual pages (articles) for each Region and District. It certainly allows us to promote our "high-level" events to an International audience. I was asked by the Region VII conference committee to help promote the upcoming Region VII conference. So I started with beefing up Region VII and it snowballed into filling out the pages for all eight Districts in Region VII. I hope it encourages other Regions/Districts to follow. I'll send an email to DG's and webmasters in our Region and encourage them to go and take a look. it is a labor of love, regards Roger Brown, DTM --RogerB53 12:11, 9 March 2006 (UTC) Greetings! It was getting a bit lonely over at the photo wiki. Are you still not quite sure about interwikis? Try Wikia:Central Wikia for pages on Central, and wikia:c:Photography:Beginner's guide to photography for pages off central. Cheers and happy editing, Mindspillage (spill yours?) 17:42, 2 April 2006 (UTC) Copyrights And greetings again! Just to let you know -- the Toastmasters_International:Copyrights should be about the copyright of the wiki, which is GFDL, rather than the copyright of the Toastmasters official materials! This is the page people are directed to from the edit screen to seek more information on the copyright of the wiki. I've changed it to make this clearer -- if you have any questions or comments, please let me know! Thanks, User:Mindspillage (spill yours?) 17:29, 18 July 2006 (UTC) Adding Blog Capability to the Wiki Erich, would you be so kind as to request Special:CreateBlogPage, per Lisa "sannse" Carter's note? I would like to investigate the integration of blogging in our wiki. My idea is to give users the ability to add to the knowledge base by recording their experiences in performing manual speeches, meeting roles (particularly Table Topicsmaster), and other projects (High-Performance Leadership), for the benefit of other Toastmasters. As Lisa "sannse" Carter notes, this request must come from you, as adminiatrator. On 2009-04-21, at 01:56 , Wikia Community Support wrote: : On 2009-04-20 15:42:20, ArthurOgawa wrote: :: What is needed for our wiki to use the features of Special:CreateBlogPage? Hi, this just needs to be requested by one of the wiki admins, and we'll turn it on :) Regards, Lisa "sannse" Carter Wikia Community and Technical Team ArthurOgawa 22:11, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Recent contributions: Speech Contests and Judging --ArthurOgawa 04:07, 16 August 2009 (UTC) I worked over your article How_to_run_a_successful_speech_competition and added one of my own Speech_Contest_Judge’s_Training_Program. Just thought you might be interested. New Look Coming to Lifestyle Howdy! Quick reminder, in case you missed the site notice last week. The Lifestyle category, which includes the wiki you are an admin for, is among the first to test out our new look (read more about the new look)! You've been added to the beta group where you can access the Theme Designer to prepare your wiki for the change over. Starting tomorrow (October 6,2010) all anonymous viewers of your wiki will see it with the new look. We've created a Transition Guide with tips and best practices in the Community blog or my announcement for Lifestyle admins has even more tips. Please let me know if you have any questions. Cheers, JeskaD 19:38, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Hi Erichv, Thanks so much for your shoutout, really appreciate it! Nikhil Sheth Nikhilsheth 07:15, December 26, 2010 (UTC) past President & co-founder, TCS Maitree Toastmasters Club, Gurgaon, India, Dist 82 Presently (as of Dec 2010) VP Education, Toastmasters Club of Pune, India, Dist 82 New page: worldwide list of all TM websites Hi Eric, Do you think we might be able to link to this page from the main page? I've just created it... want to make a community-built one-stop page that links to each and every Toastmasters-related website, blog, facebook page, etc in the world. http://toastmasters.wikia.com/wiki/Worldwide_list_of_Toastmasters_websites Updates front page Hiya! I'm Jeska here at Wikia and I'm a huge fan of your wiki. I added a new image slider to your front page and changed the look/feel in the Theme Designer to switch around some of the colors from the default. Please feel free to make additional changes, hope you like the new look! Keep up the good work and please let me know if you have any questions. Cheers - JeskaD 01:57, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the kind words - glad you like the new front page look. I was reviewing the top Lifestyle wikis (of which the Toastmaster wiki is always in the top 20) and thought it was time for a refresh! So sad we missed the 5 year birthday, we should do something this summer for the 6th birthday of Toastmasters! Cheers - JeskaD 17:59, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Beyond Power Point and Communicating thru Technology I've read w/ interests your contributions to two wiki-s ... Beyond Power Point and Communicating thru Technology. I'm new to the use of wiki but not at all new to Toastmasters. These ideas seem to have had their start in a LINKED IN discussion. It may be time (now) to advance the work on these advanced manuals. What say you? John Lesko JohnLesko 16:02, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Greeting from Arthur Ogawa I'm back as an active member of Toastmasters, Erich. How are you doing? I am curious what has been happening on the Toastmasters wiki. Give me a jingle next time you have a chance! ArthurOgawa (talk) 05:11, December 4, 2014 (UTC)